


Father

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [16]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: Zane has an announcement to make.Please read author's note!
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	Father

"...And there is the baby."

The high schoolers watched carefully as the ultrasound technician pointed at the image on the monitor. Pixal remained silent, keeping her eyes on the screen. Zane, who was sitting right beside the examination table, gave her hand a squeeze. The technician moved the wand a bit, a pulsing appearing amongst the black and white image.

She turned to face the both of them, her kind eyes shining. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Pixal only nodded in response.

The technician pressed a couple buttons before a rapid muffled ticking filled the room. Zane had never heard anything like that before. And in that moment, he knew he would never forget what it sounded like. What it _felt_ like, watching and listening to their child's heartbeat.

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump_

After Zane drove Pixal home that Friday, he didn't hear from her until Sunday. He called a couple times, before recognizing that he should be giving her the space she needed to process everything that's happened.

Maybe he should do the same.

So on Sunday morning, Zane felt relieved, and a little surprised when her name appeared on his notification screen. Even then, it was only a single text message that read, "I'm having the baby."

In response, Zane called her immediately. After the third ring, she picked up, although there was brief silence before she spoke.

_"Zane, I, - if you don't -"_

"Pixal, he said gently, hearing the unease in her voice. "Remember what I said? We can do this together, please don't worry."

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump_

He felt Pixal squeeze his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, her eyes closed, listening to the heartbeat as it faded away.

The ultrasound tech took a still of the screen before printing the photo. She handed Pixal a paper towel to clean herself off, with Zane helping her sit up.

"Baby's got a nice, strong heartbeat. Just keep yourself healthy, okay Mama?" She held out the picture to Pixal, who gently took the photo from her. "Doctor should be here in a bit just to help finish off the appointment." She started to roll the machine out the door, before she stopped to offer them one last smile. "Have a nice day you two, stay out of trouble."

As soon as she exited, the doctor came in along with the medical assistant who had checked Pixal's vitals when they came in. Zane placed his other hand over hers, reaffirming her that he was there. The doctor's eyes settled onto him.

"Zane, could I talk to you a moment outside? Pixal, Leah here is just going to ask you a couple more questions, and then you both can leave."

He gave her hand one last squeeze. "I'll be back.", he said, before following the doctor out of the room.

The doctor gently closed the door behind her. "I must tell you it is nice to see someone as supportive as you. Most girls don't bring anyone here with them."

"I love her. I could not leave her to do this by herself."

"Listen, Zane. As you know both of you are young. In Pixal's case, she needs to take care of herself very well. She is only in her eighth week, and right now everything seems like it's at a good start." She paused for a moment, a more serious expression appearing on her face. "Now, teen mothers have a greater risk early on for miscarriage, and later on, babies may be born prematurely."

Zane nodded, taking in the information as carefully as he could.

"But," she said, a more hopeful look gracing her features. "We're determined to help the both of you ensure that Pixal and the baby stay healthy throughout the entire way. Leah is in there talking to her about prenatal vitamins and the like."

"Is there anything I can do?" Zane asked.

"The best thing you can do is just be there for her. Make sure she takes care of herself. Never let her forget how much you care." The doctor's face softened a moment. "I know the challenge this presents to the both of you. Parents, school, and now a baby, so don't forget to take care of yourself too. Surround yourselves with the people you love, and I'm confident the both of you will be just fine." She turned back to the room where Pixal was in, grabbing onto the doorknob. "Pixal will be out in a moment. I believe there a couple things you need to sign before you leave at the front desk." She opened the door then, bidding him farewell.

After signing a couple things, Zane sat out in the waiting room, thinking about what the doctor said. Inevitably the next thing they'd have to do was to tell their parents.

It wasn't long before Pixal came out of the room, pamphlets in hand. "They really want to help us," she said, appearing to be more relaxed.

* * *

Zane knew he shouldn't be doing this. Pixal would have wanted to be there with him. They were doing this together. But if something went wrong, he didn't want her to see.

"Father. Echo."

Zane clasped his hands, placing them onto the kitchen table, similarly to how one would sit at an interview.

"There is something I need to tell the both of you." He kept his gaze focused, his appearance steady, even though his heart was beating incredibly fast.

Echo seemed very relaxed, tracing scribbles into the table with his finger. His father, on the other hand, gave Zane all his attention, a pique of interest sparking in his eyes.

"You're valedictorian." he said, a smile beginning to form on his face.

The sudden happiness on his father's face calmed Zane down just a bit, as he continued with his answer. "Sorry. There is no way for me to know until the end of this month." Zane spared a small smile for a moment.

"However," he paused, catching himself before he could wring his hands. He looked back at his father, and mustering all the strength he could, continued to speak.

"Pixal is pregnant."

Zane tried not to show the sadness on his face when he saw his father visibly deflate. Echo stopped what he was doing, before raising his head, to look at Zane, then looked at their father, then settling his eyes back on Zane.

His father took his glasses off, an action he did only when he was upset, before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Zane shifted in his seat.

Unmoving, he finally responded.

"How far along is she?" he asked, softly, although there was a slight harsh twinge in his voice that already made Zane want to leave the conversation immediately. He fought off the instinct to recoil into himself.

_He had to stay strong._

_For them._

"I attended her first appointment. After school, on Monday. It turns out she is eight weeks, and the doctor believes the baby will be born early May."

"So you intend on raising the child? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Yes."

His father moved from his current position, allowing Zane to see his father's expression. Admittedly, it was one he could not decipher, for he didn't believe he'd ever seen it before. Echo remained quiet, listening.

The silence was uncomfortable.

"Father, please, I only seek your support-"

"My support?" He scoffed.

"You're throwing away everything I have ever _supported_ in you, Zane." A sharp pang struck Zane's chest, leaving him speechless.

"We have been working for your success all this time - working on securing the Dean's Scholarship at the University after you graduate, the internships, all those hours spent in the counselor's office discussing the best possible way for you to succeed, seems to have been all for _naught_."

Zane clenched his fist, keeping his expression firm.

His father's glare was boring into him, clearly expecting an answer. And when he didn't, he said one final sentence.

"Do you forget the future we planned for you?"

Zane stood from the table, returning a glare much more dangerous.

"This isn't just about _my_ future anymore." he said, strongly. He paused before continuing. " _This child_ has become my future, and I have every intention of raising, and _protecting_ them. And although I seek your approval, _I do not need it_."

Zane and his father held each other's gaze, each unwavering. Echo, still remaining silent.

Nobody moved.

His father closed his eyes, sighed, and stood from his seat at the table, the scrape of the chair echoing through the still dining room. He turned, walking away without a word more. Zane unclenched his fist, letting his hand fall to his side.

"Oh, so now because he makes one mistake you don't believe him anymore? NEWS FLASH DAD, NOT EVERYONE CAN BE AS PERFECT AS YOU WANT!" Echo exclaimed as he continued to walk out of the dining room. However, the brothers only heard steps continue up the stairs, and eventually the closing of a door.

Zane sat down, trying to process everything that just happened. He placed a hand over his mouth, his breath escaping in shudders.

They had never spoken to each other like that.

He jumped a bit when Echo placed a hand on his shoulder, remaining that way for a moment. His voice reached his ears, gently, softly, full of warmth as opposed to his father's cold tone. "You've always been the best...at everything. And I know that you can do this."

Zane closed his eyes, thinking about the moment back in the doctor's office.

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump_

Nothing could take that away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you so much! 
> 
> Y'all, I'm going to be honest. I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue to post these stories on Ao3. It's kind of hard to explain how I feel, but I know some of y'all actually like these and I am so grateful :). I'll have to think it over a little more. 
> 
> But! Don't worry yet! You can actually find all the chapters I've posted on FFN, under the same title! Just search Ninjago Father AU Collection and you'll be sure to find it :) Also I have some bonus chapters there I have yet to post on here!
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
